


Here's looking at you kid.

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Series: Mob Boss AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, mob boss tony, stripper peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Tony is bored, and then he's not
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mob Boss AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Here's looking at you kid.

Tony took a sip of his drink, so bored he didn’t even taste weather it was whiskey, bourbon or scotch. He watched it spin around the ice in the cup the music from the club surprising soft and calmer on a Tuesday night. He held New York in the palm of his hand, and yet, he was bored and a bored mob boss could have meant trouble for someone.

He was about to leave, his hand curling and uncurling around the crystal glass in his hand before he set it down, no one glancing to him as it cracked against the table knowing full well who he was. He stood brushing his hands over his suit his eyes glancing over as the lights to the small stage flashed, a new dancer moving out and Tony froze.

He was- lithe, small, amber hair brown eyes, wearing some skimpy red thing as he danced to the music in the back round his hips and body moving as if fluid. Tony watched, mesmerized as the young boy got to the pol and used it to make his body do more things Tony definitely wanted to see more- intimately. “Seb, who is that?”

The bartender looked up and made a soft noise. “Peter Parker, started here about a week ago.” 

Tony nodded and moved from where he was to get closer to the small stage, he opened his wallet pulling out a fifty and reached up to tuck it at Peter’s ass, the boy turned and smiled at him looking at him up and down and Tony reached to take his chin in his hand. “You delicious boy, are coming home with me.”

“Am I now? And who put you in charge?” Peter smirked at him and Tony let him go taken aback at the taunt to him, to his face.

Tony made a noise pulling his side arm out, people making noise and leaving the bar almost instantly and Tony pressed it to Peter’s chest watching in astonishment how the boy puffed his chest out more to him. “I’m Tony fucking Stark, pretty sure I run the place.”

Peter tipped his head, a boyish innocent smile on his face despite the position he was in with Tony and he leaned more into the pistol. “Is that so? Well mister Stark I’m pretty sure I get to say who I go home with and whatnot.”

Tony felt anger flare in his chest, how dare this- boy treat him like this, and yet something dark laid in Peter’s eyes as they stared at each other, something dark and promising and Tony moved the pistol up to lift Peter’s chin and watched the boy bite his lip. Ah, so this was how it was going to be, Tony grinned he definitely could play this game, no longer bored at all.


End file.
